Wings of Freedom
by TheMasochistDevil
Summary: "Because human's have wings that can fly to where they dreams. Wings that can choose way they lived. It called by Wings of Freedom." HighschoolAU!Eren and TeacherAU!Rivaille. A basic Slice-of-Life Plot. My second Eng Fic. (yey) RnR?


**Wings of Freedom**** (c) **_**TheMasochistDevil**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack of Titan) (c) **_**Hajime Isayama**_

Warning: Basic Slice-of-Life Plot, HighschoolAU!Eren and TeacherAU!Rivaille, my second English Fanfiction that I care to publish (that explain a lot why my english sucks, ok?), and I don't know how the environment in Munich, I randomly pick that city so, whoever that lived there, sincerest sorry! .

Btw, this fiction don't contain an things, I just love the characters that's all.

.

.

**.**

First, Eren Jäger was still the first grade of high school student back then, like 8 years ago, in the edge of Munich City, German. He was living with his mother and foster-Asian-sister named Mikasa. There was also a childhood friend named Armin Arlert that lived in the next door. They lived in harsh environment where kids with range age 12+ can works after school. Was not an except for 15 years old Eren that works to continue living. Eren's father disappeared from surroundings when he still 10 years old. Eren's mother was the one working for moneys and food after that. Eren himself studying in school at day and working as a part-time at noon until night. Mikasa helped him a lot with doing half of his housework and Armin helped him completing his notebook.

Due to his job, selling things and doing labor at some market or shops, Eren was usually fagging up and doze off while studying in class. Sometimes he overslept and didn't do his homework. Next, he didn't study for an exam and punished. And the worst, he fell asleep at the semester-exam time. With that, his School Report was tainted with red marks. Eren's mother felt upset and disappointed. She asked him to stop working and focused to his school. Eren objected the offer, obviously. The school's principal, Sir Irvin Smith, said that Eren will be Drop Out soon if the score didn't get better. He was the one that asked Eren to have a private lesson at his foster-son house.

Sir Rivaille Smith, a France that adopted by the principal, was not a very soft teacher. He was sarcastic talking, discipline in teaching, and a clean-freak. Rather protest for the "absurd-private-teacher" he got, Eren studying back his past lesson and exercise it after school in Smith's dwelling place. Was not only teaching, Sir Rivaille (and his wife, Petra, too) often had a little chat with Eren, mostly about his school and his work.

"Do you have any bigger dreams?" someday Sir Rivaille asked. Eren stopped in a split of second before shook his head and answered nothing.

Moreover, Eren's score became better after a long-continuously private lesson from Sir Rivaille. The Franco didn't say anything but let out a small smile when Eren, Mikasa, Armin, even Eren's mother thanks him. Afterwards, Eren score was stable that he can continue to work like always. After school he changed his uniform and sold newspaper, tabloid and such near a train station. Unfortunately, that day there was a raid by police and poor Eren get caught in the incident. Because he was _unsettle _people in the station yet an underage worker—seller sound much better, tough—the corps throw him into jail with half-term of punishment. His mother who didn't have money to get him out of there can't help, neither Mikasa nor Armin.

Meanwhile, Eren Jäger's chair in the classroom was out of duty during another examination weeks. Irvin and Rivaille Smith couldn't get answer from the boy's anxious family.

Time past and Eren got out from the jail. He gave up his school and stir up himself to help his mother, working at the market. Mikasa, his foster sister got all of his take-home pay to continue her school. Beside, from the Jäger family, the one who have a brilliant brain wasn't Eren but Mikasa. But she insisted to save it instead using it, hoping that the moneys can help Eren when he needs it. His mother said that Sir Rivaille asked '_How was Eren?' 'Where is he?' 'Can he attend class anymore?' _continuously and Sir Irvin allow him to attend school again and re-do the exam. Even Armin who always got the next rank from Mikasa didn't stop persuade Eren to continue studying. But Eren didn't care anymore.

One day, Eren's mother came to his room and gave an envelope. Eren turned one side to another with curious and couldn't find any sign of sender. His mother spoke in hoarse voice before left, "Read."

Eren take out a paper from the torn side of the envelope. He knew the sender when he saw the hand-writing letter. He read what his teacher wrote before slowly sobbed quietly.

"_Don't you have any bigger dreams?"_

That night, Eren, who accompanied by Armin, knocked the Smith's dwelling place. Sir Rivaille startled a bit when he found his nowhere student standing out of the blue in front of his house. Eren confessed that he actually gave up in school after being thrown to the jail. But the letter was changing his mind. Eren didn't realize it before, that he wanted to be as big as his teacher. That he wanted to be known by the world. That he wanted to see foreign place and country, to leave his harsh-environment. That he wanted to be success like what Armin and Mikasa did. And Rivaille was the only one that can help him to make it come true.

With Rivaille's guidance and support, Eren studied and continue to learn more and more. His score didn't as worst as the past and he was in the Big Five Ranks. (Mikasa got the 1st when Armin in the 2nd and Eren the 5th place. Lol) He used half his take-home pay to study in University of Berlin and the rest to move out with his mother and Mikasa from the old environment, which made his mother touched and proud. Later on, he came back to Berlin, studying to become a teacher like Rivaille (who have a daughter already, Christa) and struggle to get his Bachelor of Education title when he works as a part time in a certain shops.

Finally, after 8 years past, 23 years old Eren Jäger came back home to Munich as a Bachelor and lived with his mother who already in her old age. He attended a reunion party for Armin too with Mikasa. And he visited his past teacher, Rivaille Smith, in his own dwelling place and the retired principal, Irvin Smith. He thanked them a lot for the past, all the lessons, the chat, the kindness, the support, the persuasions, and much. Without one from five of them, Eren couldn't become a Bachelor like this. That great second confess made Rivaille almost burst to laugh.

"You know Eren," Rivaille said with a controlled facial expression. "That success was all because of your own will. The you from the past were different from the present you."

"Why is that?"

"Because human's have wings that can fly to where they dreams. Wings that can choose way they lived. It called by **Wings of Freedom**."

.

-The End-

.

Short, no? This actually for my English... Er, what do you people call? Task? Assignment? Yeah, something like that. So this super-ultra-maximum sucks. So I wish there's somebody TELL ME where I wrote typos or false-grammar. Please? I need to be better in English (lol)

Review?


End file.
